Drew Perales
| causeofdeath = Killed in an explosion | home =Humboldt Park, Chicago | affil = | occupation = NFL player (formerly) Former NAT at Quantico | species = | age = 33 | died = November 2016 | gender = Male | haircolor = Brown | eyecolor = Brown | relatives = Alicia Landon (fiancée) † *Unborn child † | currentallies = Iris Chang *Will Olsen *Alex Parrish *Caleb Haas *Brandon Fletcher *Simon Asher † | romances = Alicia Landon (fiancée) † * Alex Parrish (romantic interest) | currentenemies =Liam O'Connor † *Ryan Booth (rival) | portrayedby = Lenny Platt | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Alex | latestappearance =Right | lastestmention =Yes | nextappearance = |latestmention = Stescalade|born = 3/9/1983}} Drew Perales was a former recruit at Quantico, before leaving the academy due to a medical condition. In Right, it was revealed that Liam used his voice while contacting Alex. Drew and Simon managed to escape custody and Drew managed to warn Alex he wasn't the terrorist before an explosion set off, killing him in the process. He is portrayed by Lenny Platt. Character Biography Drew Perales, a retired NFL player who spent years fighting a class-action lawsuit against former employers, and uses that same drive (along with a healthy dose of charm) to get ahead. Trivia *He was a love interest of Alex Parrish. *In his file report, it is revealed that he was raised as a devout Catholic. **The file also revealed that he had a record of violence against peers in his youth until a counselor recommended football as an outlet for his heightened anger. *His parents divorced when he was at the age of 9. *He was drafted in the first round by the Chicago Bears. After two seasons, he was forced to retire. **The circumstances of Drew's forced retirement was the main focus in the class-action lawsuit against his former NFL employers. *He completed his undergraduate studies at the Ohio State University. *In Clear, his Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that he is a visionary type. *Similar to Alex and Natalie, he is shown to have a fiercely competitive spirit. * He has the fastest running time amongst the recruits at the academy, clocking an average of 5:13 for a one mile marathon. *He is of Puerto Rican and Irish descent. *He previously lived in Humboldt Park, Chicago. **In his adolescent years, he went to Humboldt Park High School. *He lost his fiancee Alicia Landon and his unborn child in the 2014 Chicago shooting event. *Prior to leaving Quantico in Fast due to medical reasons, it is assumed that Drew had a case of Chronic Traumatic Encephalopathy. It is possible that he sustained long-term brain damage presumably from his time as a professional football player. *He died in the episode Right. **He was killed in an explosion which was orchestrated by Liam O'Connor. *In Yes, Claire Haas confirmed the status of his death to Alex in a conversation, following the revelation of Liam as the mastermind terrorist of the bombings. Category:Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:FBI Recruits